Sadi
Lasayda is one of the many children of Typhon and Echidna. She was one of the first in the realm of Silephen along with her mate, Evran. As the first female dragon of the realm, Lasayda took on the natural abilities of motherhood for other creatures and beings even though she had none of her own at the time. She was formally recognized as being "married" to Evran in 685 AD. Physically, she is a large white dragon with golden eyes. While her mate towered over the tallest trees in the realm, Lasayda was slightly smaller and barely reached above the tree tops. She was granted the ability to shift her form into humanoid by her uncles, Poseidon and Hades, as a gift to be able to better communicate with the humanoids. A form that she rarely used until she met the Knightmare family in Mandarin's Gate. When Evran became the guardian for Dur'Haran, Lasayda stayed in Darastrix to help other dragons find their place in the world. She was the first one to meet Toxic Blood. Sadly, she had to banish Toxic from Darastrix because of the evil in his heart. This hurt her greatly and traveled to see her mate, meeting the now crowned King of Mandarin's Gate, Dur'Haran Knightmare along with his sons, Elrond and Somastial. It was when she laid eyes upon Somastial that she agreed to be the guardian for the young prince and told Evran that she wished for children of their own. The two agreed that any children they had should be born in Darastrix. They made the journey home to lay their eggs. It was during this time that Lasayda and Evran met Julius Luciferous de Rose, their cousin, and formed a relationship and agreement with him. The couple laid their eggs in what would later be known as Draconis. Evran stayed in Darastrix with the eggs while Lasayda returned to Mandarin's Gate for Somastial. During their absence, Somastial's mother, Renestrae, had passed away from illness. This began the deterioration of Mandarin's Gate. The King was heartbroken after the loss of his wife and feeling overwhelmed of the pressures of being King. It also had become known shortly before Renestrae's death that the King's eldest son, Elrond, had abdicated his throne. This left Somastial as the only legitimate heir to carry on. Dur'Haran, trying to secure his son's throne, entered into a contract in which guaranteed Somastial's hand to the first born princess of Henanda. When Lasayda heard this news, she was not thrilled in the slightest. Her argument was that if Dur'Haran could marry for love, then Somastial should have the same right. A few days after the disagreement, Lasayda found the lifeless body of Dur'Haran and was the first to announce the succession of Somastial to the throne. The terrible news would not stop there. Word would come from Darastrix that Evran had been struck down. With this, their hatchlings had been destroyed. Lasayda's world fell apart with the news and searched for the person responsible. It was then she learned that Dur'Haran had betrayed Evran in what might have been an attempt to save Somastial. Instead, Somastial was punished as well. The creation of the Hexxblade race was done when Dur'Haran refused to kill his youngest son. Lasayda vowed that she would get revenge on Dur'Haran and that any child born of Somastial would never know of the betrayal nor be punished for it. She also vowed that the children would never know the evil that became their grandfather. Lasayda stayed in Mandarin's Gate as Somastial's guardian. For her loyalty and undying friendship, Somastial granted Lasayda the use of the surname of Knightmare. Lasayda usually styled her name as Lasayda of Draconis and only used the surname in formal times. She also took on the nickname of Sadi, given to her by Somastial. She began to rarely take her dragon form as she felt that it would be a betrayal to Evran's love if she were to ever mate again or walk in her true form. Lasayda was a huge part of the relationship between Alnae and Somastial. She was the only witness, besides her uncle Poseidon, to their wedding. She kept Alnae's secret and when she had to leave when she found out she was pregnant, it was Lasayda that assisted her in returning to the water. When Shaelyhn was delivered to Somastial, she took on the surrogate mother role. It was after Shaelyhn's arrival that made Sadi realize that she wanted to do more to help the beings of Silephen. She returned to Darastrix and formed a school in the heart of the land. She named the place Draconis. A safe haven for all those that need it and a teaching place for those that want to learn about others and skills. Lasayda did return to Mandarin's Gate off and on during that time to check in with Somastial. This is when she met Nalia Night and learned that she was pregnant. She agreed to keep the secret of the child's true father and give the ruse that Somastial was her father. She helped the soon to be mother relocate to Tiaret in Darastrix to reside with a Wiccan coven. She later gave birth to Jenna Marie Sienna. Lasayda fulfilled her guardianship by taking Shaelyhn to Draconis with her when word came that war was coming to Mandarin's Gate. She did not believe that Jenna was in trouble so she left her with Nalia in Tiaret. However she was proven gravely wrong with the 8 year old Jenna joined Draconis the same night that Somastial fell in battle. Both girls were left with no parents on the mortal realm. Sadi watched over both girls until Jenna's 18th birthday. On an agreement with Julius, Sadi convinced Jenna to go to the Demonic kingdom while Shaelyhn and Sadi stayed in Draconis. Sadi stayed loyal to both girls and the family that grew. She witnessed the great loss of the girls' family before she was given any joy. It was later revealed that Nia's husband, Drako Yhorgan-Sienna, was the only hatchling that survived and was hidden away so that the person that committed the crime would never find him until he was old enough to protect himself. It was revealed that Julius, on orders from Poseidon, took the hatchling to Dahoma and was raised by the clan of Wolfsbane. In honor of his parents, he names his only son, Ladon. Sadi would finally pass from the mortal world in 1441 AD after seeing the fall of Dur'Haran by Alnae's hand. Jenna, upon becoming the Deity of Hope, raised Sadi to deityhood and made her a member of the new Council of Nine. As honor to Evran and his great sacrifice, Jenna rescued his soul and cast it to the sky, creating the constellation that all would call Draco. A guiding set of stars for any traveler that would protect them. Category:Surnames: Knightmare Category:Characters: Deities of Silephen